


Alone Time Interrupted

by Katlyn1948



Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [18]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Pillow Talk, alone time, family of storm's end, interrupting a private moment, marriage life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya and Gendry finally get alone time...maybe
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375657
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Alone Time Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Another update to this little series of mine!! 
> 
> It is a little steamy, but nothing too bad and there is some lighthearted fun. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There was sigh a relief when Arya finally laid her head upon her pillow; the long day finally catching up to her. Between caring for six children and training new guards, her days dragged, and she had little time to be alone. But as the sun sunk below the horizon and the stars awoke in the night sky, Arya reveled in the peace that it brought.

She would sup with her children and husband, but as the dishes were swept away and the children began to settle down for their slumber, she basked in the quietness the castle brought.

It also meant she was able to spend a single night with her husband alone.

Between their respective duties around the castle, Arya hardly saw her lord husband. He was either teaching new apprentices in the forge or dealing with the unruly bannermen that there was little time to see him. There were times where she would be fast asleep when he would emerge in their chambers, sluggishly stumbling into bed before his soft snores would echo throughout their room.

But today, he had finished early in the forge and there were no bannermen to impress. She had him to herself for an entire night and she would damn anyone to the seven hells if they dared pull them apart.

“It’s nice to have you in before the sun rises.” Arya sighed as she climbed into their shared bed. “I actually get to sleep with my husband.”

Gendry chuckled as he pulled her into his arms, his chest planted firmly behind her back, “I agree with your sentiments.”

“Hmm, and what do I owe this pleasure? The work of the Gods, perhaps. Or did you finally tire of entertaining silly boys with your expert forging?” She joked, sinking deeper into his arms.

“I gave the boys a rest, they deserved it. And as much as I hate to admit it, JJ is doing a fine job.”

Arya turned her head, giving him a questioning glance, “Are you complementing your daughter’s choice of courtship?”

“First, Bella has yet to tell us if she wishes to court JJ and second, I know talent when I see it. He’s a cocky boy but can bend a piece of steel to his will almost as well as I can.” He confessed.

Gendry may not like the boy, but he cannot fault that he has a talent to blacksmith. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought JJ grew up in the streets of King’s Landing, leaning from the finest blacksmith there are. It shouldn’t have been such a surprise, considering his father learned to fight with his opposite hand and his mother is one of the best female knights in all of Westeros. The boy had fire in his blood and was determined to succeed at anything.

“High praises, coming from you. Have you told him of your thoughts?” Arya asked.

Gendry groaned, “No…I don’t need to give him another reason to be a cocky son of a bitch.”

Arya smiled and nestled into her husband’s arms. She felt content within his embrace and enjoyed the way his hands would hover over her breast. As she pressed herself further into him, she could feel his growing member. She smiled wickedly as she snaked her hand behind her to grasp him firmly.

“I see that we have in intruder in our bed. Perhaps I should detain him before he makes any advances.”

Gendry groaned under her touch and involuntarily bucked into her hand, “I think you should definitely detain him, before he can cause any harm.”

Arya squeeze firmly as she began to stroke him.

It was soft at first, just applying the right amount of pressure to keep him from expending too soon, but then her strokes grew frantic and she could hear his gruntled moan forming in his throat, but before he could peak, she stopped her strokes and quickly turned in his arms to straddle herself upon him. Her nightshift had fallen to expose her breast, and Gendry’s hands came to cup them. They had grown since she had bore children, and he liked how they fit perfectly into the palm of his hands.

Slowly, he began to kneed them, and Arya’s head fell back, a small moan escaping her lips.

She could feel the wetness pooling in between her legs and with his cock still ready, she guided herself atop him and slowly lowered herself down. She took him easily, but it still amazed her at how large he was. There were times during their coupling where, as he entered her she would come undone, withering with pleasure before he even had a chance to move.

But tonight she wanted him slow. She wanted to feel him as he thrust his hips into her, hitting the spot deep within her to push her over the edge.

With him completely seethed inside of her, Arya lifted her hips only to bring them down upon his member with loud smack. The sensation nearly broke her, but she continued her advances, bobbing up and down him moaning in ecstasy. She had to remind herself to keep it quiet, for her children were sleeping and she didn’t want to risk the awkward looks Bella and Shireen would throw come the morning. 

She was near there and she could tell that Gendry was too, by the way his hands had moved from her breast to grip her hips, his fingers digging deep in her sides.

Just a few more thrust, and she would surly fall, but her peak would never come.

There was a creak that come from the adjacent solar, just outside their chambers, followed by the pattering of tiny feet as they made their way to right outside their chamber door. Arya quickly pulled herself off her husband, pulling her nightshift up to cover her exposed breast as she did so. Usually, she wouldn’t have to worry about tiny invaders, for their chambers would be latched, but she knew that Gendry had forgotten to lock their door, allowing anyone without notice to enter.

Their door swung open just as Arya pulled the heavy duvet to cover any evidence of their earlier tryst.

Standing in the entry way was Lyanna and little Rickard, each with their wooden wolves clutched within their hands.

“What is it my sweets?” Arya cooed.

“I had a nightmare, mama.” Rickard whimpered. “I went to Lyanna and now she cannot go back to sleep.”

“Well come on, then.” Gendry huffed, motioning for their two youngest to join them in bed.

The two of them scurried over, climbing into their parents bed and nestling close to them. Rickard turned to hug his mother, while Lyanna snuggled close to her father. It didn’t take long for the pair to fall back asleep, leaving Arya and Gendry on opposite sides of their bed.

“So much for being alone.” Gendry huffed.

“It was enjoyable, while it lasted.” She smiled.

Gendry chuckled, “Yes it was.”

The two softly laughed at their circumstance, it was inevitable, but they enjoyed the comfort their children brought and slowly fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
